Frozen cherry blossoms
by crazycherry459
Summary: Read as Sakura take many hardship and new adventures! Growing up with Akatsuki and others. - RETAKE OF WHEN TEAR DROPS TURN COLD!


**crazy: IMMMM BAAACCKKK! Oh I just have to say I love you guys... yes even the haters ... ok thats a lie! Sorry. **

**(Tobi pops out of no where)**

**Tobi: crazy-chan don't lie! Bad crazy bad! (makes the no no sign with his fingers)**

**crazy: (goes chibi) I-im s-sorry Tobi-chan! I didn't think I would get in trouble. (starts to tear up a little)**

**Tobi: NO! CRAZY DON'T CRY TOBI SORRY! (runs up and hugs crazy)**

**crazy: (pats Tobi's back) Its ok tobi. It would help me feel better if you said the ****Disclaimer for me. **

**Tobi: OK crazy-chan! crazy-chan does not own Naruto only the oc's****. Did I do good crazy-chan.**

**crazy: Yes you did Tobi-chan! Now to the story.**

**WARNING: This is a rated M story for what well come. Their well also be sad parts, and all that good stuff. There well be no Mary Sue! **

**'Flash backs, inner sakura, aruther notes, places, and justsu'**

_'others thoughts'_

* * *

"Saku-chan!" The small child had been setting in the rain, remebered all the times the soft voice of her mother called her name. Knowing when her mother use her full name "Sakura Haruno!" that she was in troble. The thought brought a small smile to her face. Then she started to remeber her mothers beautiful features. From her mid-lenght fire red hair, to her ocean blue eyes that shined with many emotions, and her snow white skin. But her best feature was her voice. Oh, how her mother voice reminded the child of a singing angel. The voice had done so much for that small child. From specking simple words, from a story, and even a good night lullaby.

"Come here little blossom, I want to show you something." Then their was the nickname her father had given her. Unlike her mother's voice, her father had always had a somewhat lazy tone in his voice. But his looks made up for that. He had long snow white hair, that was pulled back into a low pony tail. Along with dark green eyes that always had a special shine to them. He was tall, with dark tan skin, and had a muscular figure. Then their was his smile. When ever she saw that smile she couldn't help but smile back.

But of course the small girl had receved some of their features as well. She received her mother's snow white shine, and her father's smile. Together she receved cherry blossom pink hair, the reason she was given the name Sakura.

Look up at the sky, Sakura could remeber all the good times she had together with her parents. A day just like this, but was in a happer time. It had been raining then too, but her mother and father were their.

**~Flash back~**

"Saku-chan if you don't get out of the rain, you may just get sick." The young child, around the age of five, had been spinning around in the rain, before hearing her name being called. Coming to a stop, the pink haired child saw that it was her mother who had been talking to her.

"But okaa-chan you know I never get sick from the rain!" The small pinkette said giggling a little.

"(Sigh) Yes, yes I know. You and your father are the same never getting sick." The mother said looking down at her only child with a kind smile before speaking again, " Well then lets get home away, your tou - san should be getting home soon, and i dont like the idea getting a cold my self, hmmm!"

"Ok, okaa-chann. I don't want you to be sick!" Sakura said before running up to her mother and taking her hand to walk home together.

**~ Flash back end ~**

**~ Another flash back beginnes~**

**In the garden  
**  
"MOMMY!" A pinkette child said running up to a red headed woman who was sitting in the garden, tending to the many differnt flowers and herbs.

"Hmm what is it Saku-chan?" The mother said looking up, before giving the child a soft smile.

"Look at what I found!" Little Sakura said holding out her hand to showing her mother a small white bird with a large gash on its back.

"We'll that's not good now is it saku-chan!?" The mother said as she got up from her sitting position on the ground, and begain walking to another part of the garden, all while giving her daughter a sign to follow her.

Coming to a stop the woman then got on her knees again, before search through the many types of plants.

"Okaa-San what are you doing?" The child question, while being very carful not to hurt the small bird that was in her hands.

"Ah! Here it is." The mother said before pulling off a leaf from a small flower, than turning back to her daughter.

"Now Sakura I'm going to give you a lesson on healing today ok!"

"Ok!" Sakura said before getting on her kness as well.

"You see this plant right, see how its olive green on one side and light green on the other?"

"un-huh!"

"Well this is a type of plant were its leaves jusic can heal and any wound. Now bring the dear closer and i well show you."

Sakura did as her mother said bring the small white bird closer to her. She watched as her mother brought the leave up above the small white bird before snaping the leave in half and watched as one drop of jusic made its way down on to the bird large gash. As the drop hit its wound it started to grow a pale green, before the wound stared to close up, not even leaving a scar.

"Wow! How did you do that!?" Sakura said with a huge grin on her face, as she watched the bird flap its wings before flying off.

The older women chuckled at her dauthers behavior, Before she started to explain.

**~Flash back end~**

Sakura gave a small smile when thinking of her mother.

* * *

**crazy: Ok guys this is where it ends. Sorry! ****And its final summer break! whoop! And im sorry for not putting this up sooner. On my spring Break week my internet went out! I WAS SO BOREDDDDD! Even now its going out on me! And im sorry its short but its only part 1 of chapter 1 so. Oh till me if I spelled something wrong! Bye~**


End file.
